


без названия

by serorisumu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SMAP, V6
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-11
Updated: 2009-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu





	без названия

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avonlea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Avonlea).



**1\. Инохара и Накай**  
\- Прости, Иноччи, ничего личного, - Накай хитро ухмыльнулся и нажал на рычаг, замыкая электрическую цепь, подведённую прямо к стулу дорогого гостя.  
Ему всегда нравились игры с током на телешоу. Жаль, что теперь их так редко разрешают…  
\- Прости, семпай, ничего личного, - пробормотал себе под нос Инохара, когда пару дней спустя забирал из типографии первый экземпляр книги «Мои воспоминания о Масахиро Накае».  
  
 **2\. Сакамото и Нагано**  
«Ммм… Гёдза!» - блаженно закатил глаза Сакамото, выходя из лифта на своём этаже и вдыхая аромат чуть поджаренного теста и мясного фарша. – «А у меня в холодильнике совсем пусто».  
Но войдя в квартиру лидер понял, что волшебный запах свежих пельменей доносится из его кухни.  
\- С возвращением, Сакамото-кун! – Нагано появился в дверном проёме, ведущем в кухню. Его передник и лицо были вымазаны в муке, что нисколько не умаляло его красоту, а лишь придавало виду какой-то сверхъестественный уют. – Ты сегодня допоздна репетировал, поэтому я решил…  
Нагано не успел договорить, так как Сакамото, не раздеваясь и не снимая обувь, неожиданно кинулся к нему и обнял, что было сил, ни на секунду не задумываясь о том, что теперь тоже будет весь в муке.  
\- Спасибо…  
Гёдза подгорели, но это уже никого не волновало.  
  
 **3\. Морита и Мияке**  
Окружающие часто говорили ему это, но Кен никогда не считал, что слишком любит Мориту. Он вообще не считал, что кого-то можно любить «слишком». Да и что значило это «слишком»? Слишком сильно для друга? Слишком явно для окружающих? Пф… Какие глупости!  
\- Сакамото-кун снова отругал меня за то, что я постоянно тебя дёргаю, - речь Мияке была направлена в толстовку Мориты, поэтому слышать её могли лишь он сам и Го.  
\- Значит, пришла пора меняться ролями, - ухмыльнулся Морита, опрокидывая Кена на спину и усаживаясь на него верхом.  
Все взгляды на съёмочной площадке вновь были обращены на знаменитое ГоКен Комби.  
  
 **4\. Морита и Окада**  
Морита с замиранием сердца смотрел в экран, где «сёнен Окада» пытался провернуть очередной невероятный трюк, заставляя девочек в зале визжать от восторга. А вот Го было совсем не до смеха, ведь он видел изнанку всего этого. Он знал цену.  
\- Знаешь, по-моему, ты самый взрослый из всех нас, - чуть слышно прошептал Морита Джуну, пока камеры снимали зрителей в студии Gakkou e Ikou!. – Сейнен Окада.  
  
 **5\. Кен и Окада**  
\- Уйди с глаз долой, Кен, и оденься уже, - бросил Окада порхающему по гримёрке в одном полотенце одногруппнику. – При взгляде на тебя мне кажется, что я читаю порно-журнал. А мне всего лишь 17!  
\- И так-то ты отвечаешь другу на просьбу показать свои новые трусы! – обиженно надул губки Кен, но поспешил удалиться, потому что ещё не до конца изучил, какие номера может выкидывать осакская кровь, если её хорошенько вскипятить.

 **6\. Камисен**  
\- Ребята, - простонал Окада, отдёргивая трепыхающуюся и хихикающую занавеску. – Ну сколько раз я вам говорил, что вы должны прятаться по-отдельности!  
\- Это он всё время выбирает то же место, что и я! – хором ответствовали Морита и Мияке.  
Джун обречённо помотал головой. С этими двумя он в прятки больше не играет.


End file.
